Lost Memories
by Kaiya-Chan
Summary: COMPLETE My version of how Faye became a member of the Bebop crew. R&R and please no flames.
1. Awakening

Lost Memories  
  
Lost Memories Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
The year 2017 a young beautiful woman at the age of 23 was in a horrible crash. No cure was able to save her broken bloody body so she was put into a Cryo Chamber until a cure was found. 54 years later a cure was finally found and she was awakened once again.  
  
"Who am I?" a beautiful woman asked as she awoke in a chamber like machine.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" a doctor replied.  
  
"No I don't, I can't remember anything," she said, " Who and where am I?" she asked again.  
  
"Well the only thing in your files is your first name is Faye and you where in a very bad accident and they didn't have the knowledge and technology to save you so for 54 years you have been asleep in this Cryo Chamber until we could help you."  
  
"Faye," she said quietly, "So that is who I am or who I am supposed to be."  
  
"Yes that is what it says," he replied, "But it doesn't say a last name, you really need one you wont get very far without one."  
  
"Well what should I do? I don't know who I am let alone what it is."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to make up one," he said.  
  
"But what should it be?" Faye asked the doctor.  
  
"You don't have any idea of what it might have been do you?" he asked her.  
  
"No I have no clue, I have no idea who I am or what happened in my life," she said beginning to cry.  
  
"There, there it will be alright we'll figure something out. How about Valentine?"  
  
"What why Valentine?" she asked still crying but getting herself under control.  
  
"Valentine is perfect," he replied.  
  
"But how can you know that? You don't even know me. How can you just pick something and say it's perfect for someone you don't even know?"  
  
"Well," he began, "Valentines can be very mysterious and beautiful, you don't know where they come from or who left them, people just put them there and leave them without anything to say, they don't even leave their name, they just say they love you."  
  
"But do you know someone loved me?" Faye asked.  
  
"Because someone paid a lot of money to put you in the Cryo Chamber they didn't let you die they made sure you would live by putting you in there that is how I know someone loved you" he said, "Another reason is because Valentine is my favorite song it is beautiful and mysterious just like you."  
  
"I see," she said her crying had now stopped.  
  
"Now you have to go out and start a new life."  
  
"But what should I do?" Faye asked.  
  
"Go out and start a life find out all you can about this world, try and get a job you will need some money also called wolongs to live out there," he said, "Maybe you will do or see something that you did before the crash it will bring your memory back."  
  
"All right I'll get my memory back I have to I have to know who I am and what I'm supposed to be," she said and left the hospital to finds a job.  
  
"Ok Miss," a man said, "You got the job."  
  
"Oh thank you," Faye said, "You won't be disappointed."  
  
"You start tomorrow," he replied.  
  
"Ok," Faye said happily. "This job is great" Faye said as she walked down the street, "But it doesn't pay much. Huh what's this?" she said bending down to pick up a piece of paper. "1,000 wolongs to the bounty hunter who gets this man. Bounty hunter huh that sounds interesting and it pays good to," she said and walked on home.  
  
A month later..  
  
"Faye."  
  
"Yes Sir," Faye yelled from down the hall of the Casino.  
  
"Faye may I talk to you," the owner of the Casino asked.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Faye you have been with us a month now," he said as Faye entered his office and took a seat.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"The people here have noticed how well you are with the games and the customers here."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Faye replied happily.  
  
"You are beautiful, good at what you do, and you don't let people push you around. I think I'll move you up a notch and put you at the poker table instead of the Blackjack table," he said.  
  
"Oh thank you," Faye said very happy and proud of herself.  
  
"You will start the poker tables as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes Sir," Faye said with excitement in her voice.  
  
At the poker tables.  
  
"Thank you Miss," said a happy customer who had just won 25,000 wolongs.  
  
"Your welcome come again," Faye replied with a smile on her face. The next game will start in 5 minutes" she called out to all the people in the Casino, she quickly locked up the chips and ran to the bathroom. "Ok ready for another round," she said to herself and started walking back to her table when a man in front of her stopped her.  
  
"Hey pretty lady," he said as four more men came out of hiding and surrounded her.  
  
"What do you want I have to get back to work," she said and tried to get pasted them.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere except with us," one of the older and stronger men said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you, you big ape," she yelled.  
  
"What's going on," the security heard the yelling and ran to see what was going on. "Stop this now," the security yelled but the four guys against the security guards wasn't much of a match, they beat them easy. 


	2. A Man With Green Hair

Lost Memories chapter 2: A Man With Green Hair  
  
"What's this?" a man on the other side of the room asked himself, he was a skinny guy with green poofy hair and brown eyes, "I spy with my little eye a bounty head. If I know my bounty heads than that must be Hikim, yep it's him all right I can tell by his lack of brains." "Hey Jet," he called his partner on his radio.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Jet asked over the radio.  
  
"I think I've found our guy," he said with a smirk in his voice.  
  
"Ok go get him I'll have the Bebop there in about an hour."  
  
"Alright," he said and walked calmly to where the fight was going on. "Yo," he said to the men, "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"  
  
"Huh what the hell are you talking about boy?" Hikim the leader of the group replied angrily but also annoyed.  
  
"You know what I asked or where you absent when they handed out the brains," he replied.  
  
"I have a brain and I know what you asked," Hikim said, "You want us to let her go, well it's not going to happen so why don't you go back to the crib you crawled out of boy."  
  
"Nah sorry but I'm a little to big for the crib, long legs it's a curse I'm afraid," he said with a smile.  
  
"I've had enough of your smart mouthed remarks get him boys!" Hikim yelled as his men charged at him.  
  
"Oh you want to play already, what's wrong couldn't think of anything else to say that might make me cry," the green hared man replied as the men charged at him, "Alright have it your way as for you guys let's begin the game," he said as two of the guys ran toward him. "Ha ha to slow," he said as he dodged both of the men's punches, "You missed me again come on guys you can do better than that can't you?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Why you little brat hold still and fight like a man," one of the men who was becoming very angry said.  
  
"Oh so I'm a man now I thought you said I was just a boy."  
  
"I'm gonna turn you inside out," the other man said.  
  
"Well you'll have to get me first and it doesn't look like that will be happening anytime soon," he replied still dodging punches and kicks.  
  
"I will get you!" the big man said as he ran toward him ready to kill.  
  
"Oh so close," he said as the big man was just about to hit him when suddenly he jumped in the air over the big man and turned his body so he was facing the big guy's back. "Bye bye it's been fun but I've got better things to do then play with you all day," he said and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.  
  
"How dare you!" yelled the other man you could see the fury and anger in his face, "I'm gonna finish you off now!" he yelled and raced toward him ready to strike, he didn't even get close before the green haired man had him on the ground knocked out.  
  
"What? How could you?" yelled Hikim.  
  
"Easy," the green haired man replied.  
  
"Why you little. What's your name boy?" Hikim asked still very angry.  
  
"My name is Spike, Spike Spiegel."  
  
"Spiegel?" Hikim replied, "You... You are a bounty hunter!"  
  
"Surprise," Spike said with a grin on his face, "Well now let's see you can come with me quietly or you can end up like your friends over there either way is fine with me."  
  
"You will have to catch me first," Hikim said and took off running.  
  
"Man," Spike said with a sigh, "Why do they always run?" he asked looking at Faye, the other two men still holding her. "Let her go," Spike said to them.  
  
"What Hikim is running and you are letting him? What kind of a bounty hunter are you?" Faye asked in an angry and confused voice, "Do you know how much he is worth?"  
  
"Huh, so you're a bounty hunter too?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes I am and I believe they don't call us bounty hunters any more they call us cowboys," she replied, "And right now your letting him get away!"  
  
"Well I was just trying to help you, I am a gentleman you know," Spike replied.  
  
"I don't care who or what you are just get him!" she yelled, "Will you get off me!" she yelled at the men still holding her arms. "Fine then if you won't let go I'll make you let go," she said and pulled her arms together as hard as she could making the two men knock their heads together as Spike took care of the rest and knocked them out. "Now I'm going after my bounty," Faye said and ran after Hikim.  
  
"Hey wait this one is mine," Spike shouted after her "Damn she is going to get him, well not if I can help it," Spike said with another smile on his face as he turned and ran to his ship the Swordfish, "There she is," he said as he saw Faye was taking off in her ship the Redtail.  
  
"Hey Spike what is taking so long I thought you would be back by now," Jet said over the radio.  
  
"He got away Jet, I'm going after him."  
  
"Well you better get him fast there is another ship on his tail," Jet replied.  
  
"Oh that damn girl," Spike said taking off, "This is the last time I be a gentlemen."  
  
"Hey, you there?" Jet's voice came through on Faye's radio, "Who are you and what are you doing?"  
  
"My name is Faye Valentine and I'm doing the same thing as you only 10 times better."  
  
"Well that's fine but that guy your chasing is ours," Jet replied, "And who said you where doing better than us?"  
  
"Well I'm in the lead and if I need help I'll stop and ask for directions instead of flying around like your pal Spike will probably end up doing."  
  
"Spike," Jet said as he switched back to Spike's radio.  
  
"Yeah what do you want Jet I'm kind of busy right now," Spike said trying to catch up with Faye and Hikim.  
  
"If you get lost stop and ask for directions," Jet said.  
  
"What, what the hell are you talking about Jet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Oh just do it if you get lost."  
  
"Oh ok I don't care I just want to get this guy," Spike replied.  
  
"Faye are you there?" Jet asked as he switched back to Faye's radio.  
  
"Yeah what do you want now?" Faye asked and what did you mean by this guy is ours?" Faye asked still trying to catch Hikim.  
  
"Mine and my partner's he is ours."  
  
"And just who the hell are you and your partner?" "I am Jet Black and my partner's name is Spike Spiegel," he replied.  
  
"Spike," Faye thought, "The same Spike from the Casino?" she asked.  
  
"Oh so you know him?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yes it's to bad I think he's the only person I've met who has an IQ lower than a monkey's. If you are counting on him to catch Hikim before I do your gonna be disappointed I left him in the dust," Faye said.  
  
"Oh really," Jet replied, "Well look behind you."  
  
"What who is that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Ha ha the Swordfish and do you know who is piloting it?" Jet asked with a laugh.  
  
"No way it can't that green haired idiot there's no way," Faye replied with disbelief.  
  
"Hi Faye miss me?" Spike asked with a grin on his face as he pulled up next to the Redtail.  
  
"No, don't you ever quit?"  
  
"Nope, not as long as I' still alive," Spike said.  
  
"Your not getting him Spike he's mine," Faye replied.  
  
"Not if I can help it," he said as they both gained on Hikim.  
  
"Only a few hundred feet away," Jet said.  
  
"Got ya," Faye said.  
  
"Hey he was talking to me," Spike replied.  
  
"Your crazy," Jet said as Faye Slammed into Hikim.  
  
"Hey lady what do you think you are doing?" Hikim yelled through the radio.  
  
"Why catching you of course. What is going on?" Faye yelled as her ship was being pulled away from Hikim.  
  
"I told you he's mine," Spike said.  
  
"Stop it Spike or he'll get away," Faye yelled.  
  
"From you maybe but not from me," Spike replied he had used his grappler hooks on his ship to catch and hold Faye.  
  
"Come on Spike let me go," Faye said in a cool calm sweet voice.  
  
"No why should I?" Spike replied.  
  
"Because this guy only has a small bounty on him a big strong guy like you should go after a big fish not a tadpole like this guy," Faye replied trying to sweet talk Spike into letting her have Hikim. "Please let me go Spike you know deep down that you want to," Faye said.  
  
"I don't think so," Spike replied knowing what she was trying to do as he was getting his grapplers ready to throw her backwards and out of the way.  
  
"Wait Spike!" Faye yelled knowing what he was planning to do. "How about I make a deal with you?"  
  
"What kind of deal?" Spike asked.  
  
"How about if you let me have him, I'll find you an even better bounty."  
  
"Yeah right," Spike replied getting ready to throw her.  
  
"Wait a second Spike," Jet said over the radio.  
  
"What?" Spike replied.  
  
"I did a little research on our friend here and she is worth more than Hikim is."  
  
"Really?" Spike asked, "This weak excess for a cowboy is a big bounty head?"  
  
"Hey just what is that supposed to mean?" Faye asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe I will keep you around," Spike replied, "Jet what should I do with Hikim?"  
  
"Just let him go she is worth a lot more than he is. Compared to her Hikim is chump change. Bring her back and we'll turn her in."  
  
"What no," Faye said, "You can't turn me in."  
  
"And why not? I've had enough women for one day all I want to turn you in, get my bounty, and take a nap," Spike replied.  
  
"No you can't. You. you can't," Faye said.  
  
"Why?" Jet asked.  
  
"Because you just can't," Faye replied.  
  
"Watch me," Spike replied as he took her back to the Bebop.  
  
"Let me go you can't leave me here," Faye said angrily as they locked her in a room in their ship the Bebop.  
  
"Don't worry the police will be here soon Jet is calling them now," Spike said as started to leave the room.  
  
"What no way that's crazy," Jet yelled angrily.  
  
"What's wrong Jet?" Spike asked.  
  
"Man I can't believe this they canceled the bounty on her."  
  
"What your kidding right," Spike asked.  
  
"It's true," Jet replied.  
  
"Oh and Jet," the policeman on the phone said.  
  
"Yeah what?" Jet asked.  
  
"You better let her go or you'll be arrested for kidnapping."  
  
"Well that's just great," Jet replied.  
  
"Oh don't worry boys I'm sure we will get them next time," Faye said as she walked toward them.  
  
"How did you get out?" Jet asked.  
  
"Oh I have my ways," Faye replied.  
  
"Did she just say we and next time?" Spike asked Jet.  
  
"I think she did," Jet replied sitting down on the couch.  
  
"You're just going to let her stay here?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well what can I do? I don't think we can make her leave, who knows maybe she will be helpful she is an impressive pilot," Jet said.  
  
"Yeah that's true. But she will probably take up all our water you know women and their showers," Spike said taking a seat next to Jet as they heard the water turn on.  
  
"This whole thing it's nuts but I can't really do anything let's just hope for the best," Jet said.  
  
"I guess so.." Spike replied. 


	3. A Talk Between Friends

Lost Memories Chapter 3: A Talk Between Friends  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
" Hey Faye what are you doing?" Spike yelled into Faye's bedroom, "You have been in there all day what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Looking," Faye replied softly as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Looking for what?" Spike asked.  
  
"My past," Faye replied.  
  
"Huh?" Spike said confused, "What do you mean your past?"  
  
"I'm trying to find out about my past."  
  
"Why?" Spike asked.  
  
"Because I need to know, I need to know who I am," Faye told him.  
  
"Well why are you looking there I don't think you will find your past on a book shelf that has no books on it" Spike said with a little laugh, "Why do you need to know it? Don't you know it already? You should you lived it."  
  
"I lived it but I don't remember it," Faye said.  
  
"Why not?" Spike asked again, "Can you tell me?" Spike asked and walked over to the window so he could look out while Faye told him her story.  
  
"Ok," Faye said and began to tell him everything about the crash, the doctor, her name she told him everything.  
  
"I see," Spike said when she had finished, "It's not that bad" he said and turned around, he saw her crying, "It will be fine," Spike said with sympathy for his friend. "So why did you decide to become a bounty hunter?" he asked.  
  
"Because when I did, when I was fighting all I thought about was getting the bounty I didn't think about anything but getting the person I was after so."  
  
"So," Spike said cutting Faye off, "You where able to forget about the pain, just like me."  
  
"Just like you? What do you mean Spike?" Faye asked trying to stop herself from crying.  
  
"I have done some horrible things, things you couldn't even imagine but I don't forget about them by fighting they are the reason I do fight I fight because if I do that I may make things better maybe not better for me but somewhere someone is getting help, all those years ago I thought I could do everything by myself that I didn't need anyone's help I could do it all, but when Julia, when they took Julia and I was all alone. All I wanted was someone to help me but no one did I was alone. I fight because someone is getting help just like I so badly wanted they are getting help and that is why I fight that is why I am a cowboy," Spike said.  
  
"Oh Spike," Faye replied, "There is one other reason I'm a cowboy it is because of the doctor he said something I did might make my memory come back so I decided to become one because cowboys gets lots on information on lots of different people and things. I thought or more like I was sure I would find someone or something from my past."  
  
"What do you want most from your past?" Spike asked.  
  
"My family," Faye replied, "I need to know someone loved me."  
  
"Well you may have lost your memory but you never lost your family."  
  
"What?" Faye asked, "I don't understand.  
  
"Well you love them right?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes very much," Faye said.  
  
"Then you didn't lose them," Spike replied, "They are in your heart not just your mind."  
  
"They are?" Faye asked.  
  
"If you love them they are," Spike told her, "And I know you will remember and find them someday even if it isn't till after you have died you will find them."  
  
"But how can I," she asked.  
  
"You will I'm sure of it," Spike said with a serious but sad look on his face. "Even if they are dead you will meet them someday, just like I know I will meet Julia again someday."  
  
"Who is Julia?" Faye asked.  
  
"The only person I ever loved the first person I ever trusted, she was stolen from me, now she is nothing but a memory, but I know I will see her again because she is in my heart just like your family is in your heart. You see these people, they are in our hearts they are our love, our hope, our joy. They are everything, everything except lost memories."  
  
"Thank you Spike," Faye said, "Now I know the truth I know I will see them again and when I do I know my memory will come back. I know I will find them and they are not just lost memories they are my family, there everything not lost people, and most of all not lost memories. Wow Spike I never knew you could talk about things like that."  
  
"Well don't get used to it and don't tell Jet I don't want him or anyone else to think I've gone soft I'm still the same Spike everyone thinks I am," Spike said and left the room so Faye could go to sleep.  
  
"He's right, goodnight mom, goodnight, dad and goodnight anyone else who is in my family I love you so much I know your watching over me now don't worry I'll come back to you someday," She said to herself as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
